Retaliation
by Vin'DieseL No Giza
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau kau di kucilkan keluargamu? Desamu? dan kau dibuang oleh keluargamu hanya karena kau lemah dan membikin malu keluargamu. kau mendapat kekuatan yang besar? Sudahlah, ane gak ngerti cara bikin summary.. BACA SAJA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

satu detik, satu menit, satu jam, satu hari, satu minggu, satu bulan.. Waktu terus kuhitung, tapi aku sekarang lupa,  
Aku tak tahu ini hari dan bulan apa?, aku tak tahu,, atau lebih tepatnya aku sudah jauh ditinggal oleh Sang 'Dewa Waktu'

. Aku selalu sendiri,, ntah itu siang atau malam,aku selalu sendiri.  
. Setiap hari aku hanya ditemani suara air laut dan angin yang membelai dedaunan,, tak ada yang menemaniku. #_miris sekali bukan#._

.Aku masih ingat betul Siapa aku?, dimana aku?, dan anak dari siapa aku?.

.Kalian ingin tau?,  
. Perkenalkan, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto';. Anak dari pasangan Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina,, _#otomatis marganya berganti menjadi Namikaze kushina ._-_- _#_

Dan juga aku masih ingat, aku punya kembaran namanya Namikaze naruko, sang jinchuriki kyuubi….

.Aku hidup di dunia shinobi yang penuh dengan '**Tipu Daya Setan'**.

Dan soal aku tinggal dimana ?,.Aku sekarang tinggal sendirian di sebuah pulau kecil tak berpenghuni yang aku juga tak tahu apa nama pulau ini dan dimana letak pulau yang ku tinggali ini..

Oh ya, mugkin kalian akan bertanya, kenapa margaku berbeda dengan marga naruko padahal kami dari rahim yang sama?.. dan kenapa aku tinggal di pulau tak bertuah sendirian?...

Jawabannya aku sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa margaku berbeda, ,mungkin mereka '_orang tuaku_' membenciku atau apalah, dan aku aku tinggal di pulau ini bukan karena tempatku di sini,, Melainkan aku dibuang, aku diasingkan oleh orang yang selalu kusebut **'Orang Tuaku'**.

.Aku mengingat-ingat kehidupanku sebelum aku di buang di pulau ini..

**FLASH BACK ON**

Semenjak lahir didunia ini hingga aku berumur 4 tahun aku merasa aku berbeda dengan kembaranku.. dan itu semakin terasa ketika umurku menginjak 6 tahun….

Namikaze Naruko, ya.. kembaranku, dia memiliki ciri-ciri mata berwarna biru cerah sama dengan warna mataku,, rambutnya kuning cerah panjang, dan diikat twintails,, dan parasnya yang bersih nan cantik. _**#author:**__ masih kecil kok udah berani bilang cantik ke lawan jenis.. #di bijuudama naruto. ._

Oh aku lupa, Walau kembar,, kami berbeda gender, dan orang-orang membedakan kami dengan cara itu,, _'Jenis kelamin'._

aku tak mengerti, kenapa para penduduk konoha lebih memandang naruko?...

.Naruko, dia selalu di hormati oleh penduduk desa.. Semua para penduduk menyayanginya.. Dia bak seorang pahlawan di mata para penduduk desa **KONOHA.. **semua tak terkecuali ayah dan ibu kita.

Berbeda denganku, Di mata para penduduk konoha,, aku selalu dianggap tak ada oleh para penduduk atau lebih tepatnya aku seperti _**'Transparan'. **_Ganjil dan berbeda sekali.

mengapa demikian?, aku juga tak mengerti.

. Oke, aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya masalah yang itu.

Tapi keganjilan itu semakin terasa di dalam internal keluarga kami,, aku bukan menebak, Tapi aku tahu dan sangat merasakan keganjilan tersebut.

Kedua orang tuaku lebih memperhatikan naruko, lebih mengutamakan kepentingan naruko., , semula ku anggap biasa saja karena mungkin naruko yang notabenenya adalah perempuan dan seorang jinchuriki lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku, Aku benar bukan?...

,Tapi , Aku salah.

Pada suati malam, aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kedua orang tuaku.. _**#author:**__ anak nakal, ternyata kau tukang nguping naruto.. _

mereka membicarakan kondisi naruko sebagai jinchuriki mulai dari kesehatannya, pola makannya, kesehariannya naruko… Sebenarnya tidak sopan, Menguping seperti ini, dan aku mulai melangkah pergi.

. Belum dua langkah aku berjalan menjauh, aku mendengar sesuatu yang membuat hatiku sakit sekali, aku mendengar ayahku berkata….

"_naruto tak punya system chakra didalam tubuhnya yang lemah itu"._

dan yang lebih membikin hatiku hancur, aku juga mendengar ucapan dari ibuku ….

"_naruko mungki n adalah sang juru selamat dunia yang kau bilang dulu minato"_

orang tuaku lebih mengutamakan naruko, sedangkan aku?, aku hilang.

aku hampir menangis mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar secara mulus dari mulut ayah dan ibuku itu.. .. tapi aku tak akan menyerah, walaupun aku tak mempunyai chakra sekalipun, aku akan berusaha menjadi kuat dan diakui keberadaanku dimata kedua orang tuaku dan mereka akan menyayangiku layaknya mereka menyayangi naruko.

Tapi itu 'MIMPI' yang konyol.  
itu 'SIA-SIA' saja.

Pada suatu malam, aku kembali mendengar pembicaraan orang tuaku, dan ku dengar sayup-sayup aku mendengar ucapan...

_" naruto di buang saja"_

tapi aku menepis semua semua itu, mungkin aku salah dengar, , aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku di lantai dua untuk tidur, dan aku berharap dan berdo'a, semoga besok hariku akan berubah.

=SKIP TIME=

. Minggu pagi yang cerah, aku terbangun oleh suara kaa-san yang menggelegar dari bawah,

" Narutooo, cepat bangun, makanannya sudah siap".

" ehm, ya baik kaa-san aku bangun".

"jangan lupa mandi dulu naruto!".

"iya kaa-san".

Dengan malas aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi, Setelah mandi aku berpakaian memakai baju berwarna putih polos dan celana panjang warna abu-abu, .

Yah setelah itu, aku turun menuruni tangga menuju meja makan, , dan aku melihat disana terdapat kedua orang tuaku plus kembaranku naruko.. .

"Ohayou naruto". Mereka serempak menyapaku.

aku tersenyum. "ohayou tou-san,kaa-san,naruko"

"Nah sekarang naruto sudah disini, berarti tou-sa bisa makan".ucap Tou-san tertawa.

Dari perkataan tou-san,aku merasakan hal yang aneh,, tak biasanya mereka menungguku untuk makan,, biasanya mereka tidak menungguku, dan kaa-san,, tadi dia membangunkanku, padahal aku bangun sendiri,, tak pernah dibangunkan.

"selamat makan". Ucap kami serempak.

Sambil menyantap hidangan yang di buat kaa-san, kami saling bersenda gurau, bercanda tertawa bersama.. . aku senang,, aku bahagia, ternyata do'aku dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama.

Di selal-sela candaan kami, tou-san berkata kepadaku dan naruko sambil tersenyum..

" kalian, naruto dan naruko,, tepat minggu depan kan hari ulang tahun kalian yang ke-8,, tou-san berencana untuk berlibur ke luar desa sekeluarga untuk merayakan ulang tahun kalian".

Aku tersentak mendengar kata dari tou-san.

"Yey, kita akan berlibur bersama". Ucap naruko senang.

"B-benarkah itu tou-san?. Kita akan libur bersama?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Iya benar, sudah lama kita tidak merayakannya, Sekaligus piknik sekeluarga", tou-san menjawab sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Tou-sanmu benar naruto, sudah lama kita tidak pergi berlibur". Kata kaa-san.

"baiklah, aku senang sekali mendengarnya"

'_terima kasih Kami-sama_', b atinku.

=SKIP TIME=

Minggu,10 Oktober.

"Ayo kalian semua cepat berkemasnya,, kalau lama nanti kita akan ketinggalan kapal". Suara tou-san bersemangat dari luar mansion.

"Kau ini minato,, bukannya bantu bantu berkemas malah teriak-teriak seperti itu". Balas kaa-san dengan nada jengkel.

Aku dan naruko mendengar itu hanya mendesah dan tertawa saja.

=SKIP LAGI=

Didalam Sebuah Kapal.

aku duduk di sebuah balkon kapal,, aku berpikir dan bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri,,_'ada yang aneh disini'._

Aku bingung kemana arah kapal yang kami tumpangi ini,, saat aku bertanya ke tou-san, tou-san hanya menjawab 'itu kejutan untuk nanti'.

Setelah berlayar lebih dari 6 jam, kami pun sampai di sebuah pulau., , aku melihat-lihat pulau yang kami singgahi ini dari atas kapal.. cuma ada hutan belantara yang terpampang di pulau ini, tak ada orang sama sekali,, , 'sepi sekali pulau ini,, aku heran kenapa tou-san memilih tempat liburan seperti ini'. Batinku.

"Naruto, aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah kejutan di dalam pulau ini,, Carilah!.. tou-san,kaa-san dan naruko akan menunggumu di kapal", ucap tou-san tersenyum,

"Benarkah?. Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya".

Aku mengetahui ada yang ganjil dalam ucapan tou-san, tapi aku menghiraukannya karena saat itu aku sangat senang dan bahagia karena tou-san memberiku hadiah kejutan .., ,aku turun dari kapal dan melesat pergi kedalam hutan di pulau, sendirian.

DI KAPAL.

MINATO POV

"Baiklah, naruto sudah pergi jauh,, saatnya kita pergi dari sini"

"T-tapi minato aku masih t-tidak tega meninggalkannya". Kushina menangis.

"Hiks,hiks,hiks naruto" naruko pun juga menangis,

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, kita sudah merencanakan ini dari minggu yang lalu, dan kalian menyetujuinya, untuk apa kita mengasihani anak lemah seperti dia?. Apakah kalian mau aku membatalkan rencana yang kita buat ini, hah?". Kataku panjang lebar.

"I-iya". mereka hanya menunduk lesu dan air matanya masih terus mengalir.

"jangan menangis terus, ini sudah keputusan kita biar kita tidak malu punya anak yang tak bisa apa-apa seperti dia,, sudahlah, lama-lama kita akan melupakannya". ucapku menenangkan mereka,, _#author: menenangkan apanya?. ualah tooo pak to ..._

mereka hanya mengangguk saja menuruti kataku.

"Nahkoda, putar kembali kapalnya, kita kembali pulang ke konoha". Perintahku.

MINATO POV END

WITH NARUTO

Dengan perasaan senang dan gembira dan sambil menebak-nebak hadiah apa yang akan di berikan tou-san, Aku terus berlari masuk ke dalam hutan untuk mencarinya, aku melihat-lihat sekelilingku dengan seksama untuk mencari sesuatu yang 'menonjol', yah seperti hadiah pada umumnya.

Waktu sudah sore, Tapi aku tak menemukan apapun.. .aku menyerah, aku tak menemukan hadiah kejutan dari tou-san… aku akan kembali ke kapal untuk bertanya pada tou-san,

Setelah aku tiba di tempat berlabuhnya kapal tadi,, , aku bingung, aku tak menemukan kapal yang aku tumpangi untuk menuju kesini. .

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Naruko". Teriakku sambil berlari menyisiri pantai pulau ini, aku takut.

aku sudah mengitari 2 kali pulau ini, tapi tak ada jejak-jejak kapal itu ataupun keluargaku,

Aku membelalakkan mataku lebar-lebar,, ,Dalam pikiranku terngiang-ngiang kata minggu lalu, '_DIBUANG,DIASINGKAN'_.. air mataku keluar dengan derasnya.. .Yah saat ini aku tak kuat untuk menahan tangisku.

dan aku sekarang mengerti,, ternyata yang dimaksud 'KEJUTAN HADIAH' yang dikatakan oleh tou-san adalah aku 'DIBUANG'.

"Tou-san,kaa-san,naruko., Kenapa kalian tega padaku?". Teriakku sambil menangis, Aku takut sendirian, Aku takut kegelapan.

aku tak mengerti, mengapa?, kenapa?, aku salah apa dengan mereka?,, dan saat itu juga aku berjanji...

, 'Aku akan membalas perbuatan kalian'.marahku dalam batin,,, ,Rasa takutku akan kesendirian dan kegelapan Kalah dengan rasa baru dalam hatiku yaitu KEBENCIAN,.

"Hhahahahahaha". Tawaku keras,

Bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari dan mulai datang gelapnya malam, saat saat itu juga hatiku sudah tenggelam dalam jurang kebencian yang dalam..

Aku sakit hati,, Bagaimanapun caranya aku akan keluar dari pulau ini, membalas mereka,, ,akan aku buktikan, bahwa aku tidak butuh mereka.

aku harus tetap hidup, Ambisiku hanya SATU, yaitu **'****BALAS DENDAM'**

.FLASH BACK OFF.

Hati naruto sangat sakit bila mengingat-ingat itu semua

Sudah 7 tahun naruto berada di pulau ini,, Pulau yang menjadi rumahnya,, .dan dia sudah terbiasa.. .naruto bertahan hidup dengan cara menangkap ikan laut atau makanan yang tersedia gratis di dalam hutan yang bisa di makan olehnya.

Naruto Usia 15 tahun.

Rambut depan dan wajahnya sangat mirip seperti 'minato' dan rambutnya belakangnya panjang (_seperti rambut belakangnya itachi)_ karena gak pernah di cukur,, ,tubuhnya proporsional lebih tinggi dari umumnya remaja seusianya dan memakai baju?. (_aku bingung naruto pakai baju apa, karena pakaian lamanya sudah tak muat dan dihutan gak ada baju._ _readers imajinasi sendiri yah.__ T.T_) .

Sekarang naruto berdiri di tepi pantai… Kedua matanya menutup dan hidungnya mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan .

Matanya mulai terbuka.. .Naruto memasang kuda-kuda, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan ia lipat menyilang ke depan dadanya,

Naruto tersenyum,, kedua tangannya yang terkepal tadi dihantamkan ke udara di masing-masing samping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya,.

BRAAKK

KRAK KRAK KRAK KRAK.

Udara yang dihantam oleh naruto seperti retak.

. kurang dari setengah detik setelah naruto meretakkan udara,, Terjadi sesuatu terhadap air laut di depannya. Air laut seperti akan meletup-letup.

BLAAARR

terdengar suara ledakan dari bawah laut.

tidak lama setelah ledakan,.. .air di bibir pantai surut dengan cepat., naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum,

Naruto masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya tadi,, ntah dia sedang menunggu apa?, Matanya tetap focus menatap laut yang ada di depannya.

1 menit kemudian terjadi getaran yang kuat, Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Hhahahahahaaaa". Tiba-tiba naruto tertawa keras.

Tak jauh dari samping kiri dan kanan pulau yang ia pijaki, terlihat gelombang air raksasa yang sangat tinggi mendekat kearahnya,. . YA BENAR, ,itulah **Tsunami.**

Tiba-tiba tubuh naruto berubah menjadi butiran partikel cahaya berwarna kuning,, .dan partikel cahaya itu terbang dengan cepat menuju ke langit.

Setelah di langit yang tinggi, partikel cahaya tersebut membentuk lagi sesosok tubuh naruto.

naruto melihat ke bawah,, lebih tepatnya dia melihat 2 gelombang tsunami berbeda arah yang akan bertabrakan.

. 2 gelombang itu semakin lama semakin dekat, dan akhirnya,,,,

'BUUUMM'

Kedua gelombang tersebut berbenturan tepat di tengah pulau, benturan antar gelombang tsunami tadi menyatu dan membesar dan menjadi **Mega Tsunami.**

"nfufufufufufu". Naruto tertawa pelan.

setelah menunggu 20 menit airnya mulai surut, tubuh naruto kembali diselimuti cahaya berwarna kuning, dan dia melesat cepat kebawah,, ,Kecepatannya melebihi kecepatan cahaya,.

Dan kakinya kembali berpijak di pulau yang bentuk daratannya sudah tak karuan itu. (bahasa jawanya_ amburadul._ :D)

Naruto tersenyum ntah kepada siapa, dan berbicara lirih..

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi dari pulau ini"

"Terima kasih banyak Poseidon-sama."

.Tubuh naruto menjadi cahaya kuning, kemudian pecah menjadi butiran kecil seperti kunang-kunang,, cahaya tersebut membumbung tinggi kelangit dan menghilang.

di suatu tempat yang gelap ntah itu dimana, ada sesosok orang,dia memakai jubah biru polos dan di tangan kanannya memegang trisula tiga cabang.

"_Pergilah naruto"_ Ucap sosok itu tersebut sambil tersenyum. kemudian sesosok tubuh itu memudar dan menghilang.

**Tubercolosis.**

A/N: Review boleh. kalo gak review juga boleh..

MAKASIH SUDAH BACA KARANGANKU.


	2. Chapter 2

29 Oktober 2013

A/N: Lama ya?. .maaf semua boleh menyalahkan saya, saya memang salah sih…  
silahkan baca fic saya yang kubuat tergesa-gesa ini. (itu kalau kalian ingin membacanya).

**Disclaimer Naruto**_:Orang jepang berinisial '**MK**'

**Disclaimer fiction_: **Vin'diesel No Giza

**warning_: **membingungkan.

** .0.0.0.**

Chapter 2

KONOHA TIME

dua sosok manusia berjalan menyusuri hutan shi no mori, dua sosok itu yang satu perempuan berambut kuning panjang diikat dua dan seorang pria agak tua tapi kekar, berambut putih panjang 'berduri' , , dan dilihat dari arahnya mereka sedang menuju ke desa 'daun tersembunyi'.

"Wah sudah 2 tahun ya kita meninggalkan konoha, benarkan ero-sennin" Tanya sosok perempuan alias naruko namikaze sambil berjalan santai,

"Iya benar, sudah lama kita tidak pulang,aku tidak memberi kabar ke kedua orang tuamu soal kepulangan kita, kita akan beri kejutan untuk orang tuamu dan sudah ku bilang, jangan panggil aku ero-sennin" jawab sosok lelaki di sampingnya alias jiraiya dengan wajah jengkel.

"tapi memang benar kan, ero-sennin memang sangant mesum" tanggap naruko sambil memasang 'watados'.

„arrgh, sudah diamlah" jawab jiraiya frustasi, walaupun dia dia juga mengakui kalau dia kelewat mesum.

beberapa menit mereka berjalan menyibak hutan, akhirnya mereka melihat gerbang besar berwarna hijau, diatas gerbang itu terdapat huruf kanji '火' dan disamping gerbang itu berdiri dinding yang tinggi dan kokoh .

setelah mereka berada di mulut gerbang, mereka melihat 2 penjaga gerbang di pos penjagaan.

„ halo izumo,kotetsu., masih betah saja jadi 'patung lumutan' disini?" sapa naruko ke kedua penjaga tersebut.

dua penjaga itu kaget melihat dua sosok yang menurut mereka tidak asing.

"n-naruko-hime, benarkah itu anda?. Dan jiraiya-sama" ucap ninja yang diketahui namanya izumo.

"bukan, ya iyalah ini kami, kenapa kalian kaget seperti itu?" ketus naruko dengan wajah cemberut tapi malah membuat wajahnya semakin imut.

"y-ya. Sudah lama kalian pergi, dan tiba-tiba kalian ada disini tanpa ada surat pemberitahuan tentu saja kami kaget dan wajah naruko-hime agak berbeda, semakin dewasa dan cantik, dan sedang apa kalian kesini?" tanggap ninja kedua a.k.a kotetsu yang masih agak percaya.

naruko yang mendengar itu mukanya agak memerah karena dipuji seperti itu,. .ya benar memang naruko diajak pergi bersama jiraiya dengan alasan untuk berlatih dan melihat dunia luar, ,tapi bukan itu saja alasannya, satu alasan kenapa naruko di bawa pergi jauh oleh jiraiya karena ada suatu kelompok yang mengincar bijuu yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

"jadi kami tidak boleh kembali kesini begitu?, aku bilangin tou-san biar kalian tau rasa" naruko dengan nada mengancam dan menakut-nakuti mereka.

tubuh kotetsu dan izumo menegang mendengar perkataan naruko, semua penduduk sangat menghormati yondaime hokage, tak ada yang berani melawan pemimpin desa konohagakure itu.

"B-bukan begitu, ma-maksudku –"sebelum kotetsu menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba naruko tertawa.

"ahahahahaha, lihat wajah kalian yang ketakutan itu, lucu sekali, hehe aku Cuma mengerjai kok" naruko tertawa riang, dan jiraiya hanya menghela nafas karena dia sudah tahu sifat-sifat naruko yang suka begitu. .

tubuh izumo masih agak merinding karena masih agak risih dan takut menjawab...

"ah, candaan hime-sama sama sekali tidak lucu, dan sekarang apa perlu kami beritahukan hokage akan kedatangan kalian?"

"tidak usah. Kami mau beri kejutan untuk minato dan kushina" tanggap jiraiya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, selamat datang kembali ke konoha" ucap kotetsu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka sambil tersenyum cerah,

naruko dan jiraiya hanya mengangguk dan mereka langsung berjalan masuk ke desa konoha, desa yang sudah 2 tahun mereka tinggalkan untuk pergi mengembara dan berlatih. Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah mansion hokage.

dalam perjalanan menuju mansion, mereka selalu disapa dengan ramah oleh penduduk setempat. (kok tidak lupa ya mereka?).

setelah tiba di depan rumah yang sangat besar dan lebih mencolok daripada bangunan yang ada disampingnya, mereka berhenti di pintu bangunan tersebut.

naruko mengetuk pintu itu.

tok tok tok.

tak lama kemudian, pintu tersebut terbuka dan terlihat ada perempuan cantik berambut merah panjang, _#author: bukan berkerudung merah.. ._ya itulahkushina terkejut, melihat dua sosok yang ada di depannnya , matanya agak memerah dan hamper mengeluarkan air mata.

"I-ini naruko kan. Putriku" kushina masih berdiri mematung di pintu.

"iya kaa-san, ini naruko" naruko langsung menghambur memeluk kushina, tangis naruko pecah, kushina pun membalas pelukan putrinya itu dan juga terlihat mukanya yang juga menangis,, haru dan bahagia, seorang ibu dan anak bertemu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu._(_ _#author: masa 2 tahun lama sih?.)__  
_  
jiraiya yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

setelah agak lama, kushina melepas pelukannya, lalu mereka masuk ke dalam mansion,

. . .

ruang tamu

disana terdapat naruko kushina dan jiraiya duduk dengan santai. Dan ada satu orang yang hilang(?)" naru-chan, naru sehat kan?, tidak di apa-apakan sama ero-sennin itu?" mata kushina menatap tajam kearah jiraiya.

jiraiya yang ditatap kushina seperti itu langsung merinding dan keringat dingin dengan cepat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"tidak kok kaa-san, ero-sennin baik sekali padaku. Beliau menjagaku dengan baik" jawab naruko dan juga ikut menatap jiraiya.

"a-aku tidak apa-apain naruko kok kushina, dia kan sudah kuanggap sebagai keponakanku, sumpah" tanggap jiraiya yang masih bergidik ngeri ditatap kushina.

"ya ya baiklah, aku percaya padamu jiraiya-sensei, tapi awas kalau kau macam-macam pada naruko, " ancam kushina dalam mode habaneronya.

dan reuni itu berhenti karena ada seseorang yang membuka pintu rumah itu dan,,,

"aku pulang" ucap orang itu.

"selamat datang" kushina, menjawab salam dari orang tersebut,

"kushina ak-" orang yang baru datang itu kaget dan terkejut, ia melihat kushina diruang tamu bersam dua sosok yang menurutnya 'tidak asing', rambut kuning panjang dan rambut putih style raja buah(?)

"tou-san lama tidak bertemu" sapa naruko dan langsung berlari kearah orang tersebut dan langsung memeluknya.

" na-naruko?. K-kapan kau pulang sayang?" yah orang yang dipanggil naruko tou-san a.k.a minato namikaze membalas pelukan putrinya, ,

"baru saja tou-san" jawab naruko yang masih dalam pelukan hangat ayahnya.

dan reuni keluargapun terjadi, naruko terus mengoceh tentang petualangannya selama 2 tahun saat mengembara bersama jiraiya sampa-sampai minato,kushina dan jiraiya tidak bisa berbicara sedikitpun, mereka bertiga hanya mendengar cerita naruko dan hanya menanggapinya denga senyuman dan jawaban yang simpel, dan hal itu masih terus berlanjut. Indahnya kebersamaan keluarga, dan sepertinya mereka sudah melupakan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya 'seseorang'

Malam pun tiba, naruko yang sedari tadi terus berbicara akhirnya kelelahan dan tertidur, dan minato pun membopongnya ke kamar tidur yang ditinggal naruko pergi mengembara itu.

. . .

Disinilah mereka bertiga, ,minato, kushina dan jiraiya masih berkumpul di ruang tamu, dan kelihatannya mereka membicarakan sesuatu,

"bagaimana keadaan naruko sensei?" Tanya minato dengan tatapan serius dan kushina uga begitu,

jiraiya mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari mantan muridnya tersebut.

"ekornya sudah mencapai tiga, aku saja hamper mati dalam upayaku menjinakkannya waktu dia kehilangan kontrol, kusarankan kalian menjaga perasaan dan emosinya agar terus stabil supaya kyuubi tidak mengambil alih tubuhnya,

"sudah kubilang minato, membuat naruko menjadi jinchuriki itu adalah keputusan yang tidak tepat, seharusnya biar tetap aku saja yang menjadi jinchuriki" kushina sangat marah, dalam kemarahannya juga terbesit rasa menyesal.

"maafkan aku kushina, tapi aku yakin naruko adalah anak yang diramalkan" minato pun juga seperti agak menyesal.

dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah adu mulut antara kushina dan minato.. jiraiya yang sudah memprediksikan hal tersebut langsung menengahi mereka….

"sudahlah kalian berdua, tak ada gunanya menyesali itu semua, ,sekarang kita hanya bisa percaya pada naruko dan berdo'a supaya ramalan itu benar.

Sementara itu..

Sesosok manusia berdiam diri di tengah gurun pasir pada malam hari.. Rmbut kuningnya dibelai oleh semilir angin malam.. yap dialah naruto. Setelah terbang lama melewati lautan dan pegunungan dengan 'jalur cahaya', akhirnya dia turun dan memijakkan kakinya di bumi.

"pasir" naruto hanya bergumam pelan,, sejauh matanya memandang yang ada hanyalah gurun pasir.

'Sudah pasti, desa suna' batin naruto sambil tersenyum..

naruto pun mulai berjalan mencari desa pasir tersebut.

Setelahberjalan cukup lama naruto akhirnya melihat tebing pelindung yang melindungi desa suna dari kejauhan. Naruto pun agak mempercepat jalannya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, akhirnya dia sampai tepat di depantebing tersebut.

Tapi naruto terkejut, ditengah jalan masuk diantara tebing itu ia melihat puluhan ninja yang mempunyai hitai ate berlambang ninja pasir tergeletak mengenaskan disana.

Naruto mendekati salah satu ninja yang tewas tersebut, dan ia menyentuh darah ninja itu.

"Hmm,, masih hangat, berarti baru saja ada pertempuran, ah tidak, tapi pembantaian" simpul naruto.. .

Lalu matanya memfokuskan melihat kedepan. .naruto menyipitkan matanya. Agak jauh dari darinya, dia melihat sosok yang tubuhnya bungkuk, dibelakangnya memiliki ekor seperti kalajengking dan dia memakai jubah hitam dengan hiasan motih awan merah.. (_author: bukan wedus )_.. sosok itu membelakangi naruto dan kelihatannya dia sedang 'menonton' sesuatu..

'mungkin sosok itu yang membantainya, sedang apa dia?' batun naruto bertanya-tanya.

BLAAMM

Tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan yang besar dari arah desa.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, dia melihat puncak tebing, lalu naruto menghilang dengan meninggalkan bayangan tubuhnya yang tidak kuasa mengikuti tubuh aslinya.

sekarang naruto berada di puncak tebing, dia melangkah kedepan dan dia melihat ada pertempuran di atas desa.. Pandangan naruto mengarah kebawah, dia melihat sosok berjubah hitam yang ia lihat tadi..

'ow jadi dia sedang melihat ini' batin naruto.

Kemudian mata naruto kembali melihat pertempuran dahsyat bersebut., dan duduk untuk menontonnya.

(_alur pertempuran seperti di anime, dimulai saat gaara melawan deidara dan kekalahannya sampai gaara dibawa pergi oleh dua anggota akatsuki dan dikejar oleh kankurou. Aku haris cepat menulisnya, maaf ya)._

'wah pertempurannya keren. orang yang membawa gentong tadi mengendalikan pasir, Dari segi medan pertempuran dia lebih unggul, tapi kok bias kalah' batin naruto member komentar.. tanpa mempedulikan 2 orang berjubah hitam tadi yang pergi keluar desa dengan membawa orang pengendali pasir tadi..

Setelah itu, Naruto turun dari tebing tempatny ia menonton tadi dan berjalan santai seolah-olah dia tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu apa-apa, dan masuk kedalam desa tanpa izin verifikasi dari penjaga, karena keadaan desa itu kacau,, Tak ada satu pun ninja sensor yang mencurigainya.. Mengapa demikian?.. Karena Naruto 'tidak mempunyai' chakra didalam tubuhnya.. jadi mungkin oleh ninja sensor. Naruto dianggap orang biasa..

TBC

A/N_:Walau ini bergenre tragedy. Tapi gak begitu-gitu amat.. dan maaf wordnya sedikit karena saya ngetik ch 2 ini di warnet karena laptop disita, dan ku ketik fict ini dalam waktu 30 menit jadi ya begini, . Review boleh, gak Review juga boleh..

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH BACA KARANGANKU.


	3. Chapter 3

05 Nopember 2013.

**Disclaimer Naruto**_:Orang jepang berinisial '**MK**'

**Disclaimer fiction_: **Vin'diesel No Giza

**warning_: **membingungkan.

** .0.0.0.**

* * *

A/N:

( **' **) = dalam hati.

( **" **) = bicara biasa.

* * *

Setelah itu, Naruto turun dari tebing tempatnya ia menonton tadi dan berjalan santai seolah-olah dia tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu apa-apa, dan masuk kedalam desa tanpa izin verifikasi dari penjaga, karena keadaan desa itu kacau,, Tak ada satu pun ninja sensor yang mencurigainya.. Mengapa demikian?.. Karena Naruto 'tidak mempunyai' chakra didalam tubuhnya.. jadi mungkin oleh ninja sensor. Naruto dianggap orang biasa..

* * *

Chapter 3.

Tetapi walaupun begitu, tetap saja ada seorang ninja yang menyapanya,,

"Hei, kenapa kau jalan-jalan santai ditengah kondisi darurat seperti ini?, semua warga tidak dibolehkan keluar rumah" ninja A bertanya ke Naruto.

"A-ano ninja-san, aku tak tahu kalo ini dalam keadaan darurat, aku keluar rumah untuk cari makanan karena persediaan makanan dirumah sudah habis" ucap naruto bohong dan memasang wajah pura-pura tidak mengerti apa-apa

"dan kenapa semua ninja disini terlihat panic, ada apa sebenarnya ninja –san?, soalnya tadi aku tidur"lanjut naruto basa-basi yang sebenarnya dia sudah mengerti dan mengetahui jawabannya, tapi naruto tidak tahu siapa yang bertempur tadi..

"Ada sekelompok ninja jahat menyerang, dan mereka membawa Kazekage pergi, 'aduuh keceplosan, inikan harus dirahasiakan',, h-hei lupakan yang tadi, setelah membeli keperluanmu, cepatlah pulang" tutur kata ninja A, Naruto hanya mengangguk, dan setelah itu ninja tersebut pergi dari hadapan naruto.

Setelah ninja tersebut pergi dari hadapan naruto,, naruto hanya berguman pelan..

"Ohh, kazekage" Naruto tersenyum..

"Ahh aku harus beli pakaian dulu, dan apa tadi aku bilang mau beli makanan ke ninja tadi?, sudahlah, bohong sedikit gak apa-apa, tapi masalahnya sekarang, aku tak punya uang untuk beli pakaian.. ah sudahlah itu gampang" Naruto berbicara sendiri.. _(author: dasar gilaa)_.

* * *

Setelah berputar-putar mengelilingi desa, akhirnya naruto menemukan sebuah toko baju yang dari tadi ia cari-cari, tapi ada masalah lagi, toko itu tutup..

Naruto yang sekarang berada didepan toko itu hanya mendesah,,

"Apa boleh buat" naruto tersenyum jahil.. Tubuh naruto menjadi cahaya dan menghilang dalam kilatan kuning..

SLASHH

Naruto langsung berada di dalam took tersebut, dan beruntungnya dia Karena toko itu tak ada seorangpun disana yang menjaganya..

Dengan leluasa naruto memilih dan memilah-milah pakaian yang dianggapnya cocok untuknya..

=Time Skip=

Sekarang kita lihat penampilan naruto, Dia memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna biru tua polos ditutupi jaket putih lengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna hitam plus jubah panjang berwarna biru tua dengan tambahan hiasan api putih yang menjilat-jilat dibawahnya..

_(Begini saja ya, readers bayangkan pakaian naruto dalam animenya waktu shippuuden, tapi warnanya seperti yang saya jelaskan diatas, dan resleting jaketnya dibuka sedikit dan ditambahin jubah tersebut)_.

Selesai dengan urusan pakaian, naruto melenggang keluar dari toko tersebut dengan cara seperti dia masuk tadi… dan oh lupa, sebelum keluar naruto menuju tempat kasir dan mengambil semua uang yang ada didalamnya.. _(author: maliiinngg, caramu membobol tempat kasir itu gimana too?)_.

Kini naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan desa yang sepi, karena tadi ada peristiwa pertempuran. Bulan masih bersinar terang menerangi desa tersebut, Naruto bingung mau kemana.. dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan untuk istirahat karena dia agak lelah,,

Ditengah perjalanannya mencari sebuah penginapan.. di sebuah perempatan jalan, naruto melihat seorang perempuan sedang menunduk menangis dipinggir jalan.. (_ahh, bunga ditepi jalan. #plak_). Naruto pun mendekatinya dan menyapanya..

„Hei kenapa kau menangis?" tanya naruto sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah perempuan itu..

Mendengar ucapan dari naruto, perempuan yang menangis tadi mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya, dan dia terpaku diam, mukanya agak memerah dikarenakan dia melihat wajah naruto yang begitu tampan tanpa cacat,, tangisannya berhenti sesaat, lalu dia kembali menangis.,

Naruto yang melihat itu agak bingung dan kembali bertanya..

"Hei hei hei, kau kenapa?".

Dan akhirnya perempuan itu menjawab

"Senseiku diculik oleh orang jahat"

Sebelah alis kanan naruto terangkat,

"kenapa senseimu bisa diculik?, kau khawatir padanya ya?" naruto bukannya bodoh, dia tau, siapa sih yang tidak khawatir pada seorang sensei yang mengajari para muridnya. Pasti semua murid akan khawatir jika senseinya dalam keadaan bahaya. Tapi maksud naruto bukan begitu, dia ingin tahu apa perempuan didepannya benar-benar khawatir dan peduli terhadap senseinya..

"Tadi dia bertempur sendiri melawan orang jahat, aku tahu sebagai seorang Kazekage, senseiku wajib melindungi warga penduduk yang dipimpinnya, tapi -" perempuan itu menghentikan bicaranya..

"tapi kenapa?"

"Dia melindungi penduduk desa yang sellu membencinya, yang mengabaikannya, dan dia selalu sendiri dan aku tahu itu, apakah itu Adil untuknya?. Tapi aku peduli padanya dan aku menyayanginya ".

'DEG'

Jantung naruto terhenti beberapa detik, hati naruto seperti teriris pisau karatan, tangan kiri naruto memegang dadanya.. Dalam ucapan gadis tadi, Dia mengingat akan masa lalunya yang buruk dan tak bias dihapuskannya,

'hhh,, cukup aku saja yang merasakannya' Batin naruto.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membawa senseimu kembali secepatnya,, senseimu itu orang yang bertempur diatas desa tadi kan?, baiklah, sekarang tugasmu adalah menyadarkan para penduduk bahwa yang melindungi mereka adalah orang yang selama ini mereka benci dan mereka abaikan" tutur naruto pada perempuan yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan kosong..

awalnya perempuan itu agak kaget, tapi dia langsung tersenyum,

"a-ano namaku matsuri, dan siapa namamu?"

"Naruto"

Setelah memberitahu namanya, naruto pun pergi tanpa pamit kepada perempuan yang bernama matsuri tadi..

Matsuri yang ditinggal naruto menjadi bingung karena dia langsung ditinggalkan begitu saja, tapi dia ingat akan pesan naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk menyadarkan para penduduk, dan matsuri pun segera pergi walau masih tengah malam.

Disinilah naruto, sekarang dia sudah kembali berada apda dinding pembatas antara suna dan dunia luar, tapi berbeda, kali ini tak ada mayat yang bergelimpangan tak terurus di antara celah jalan masuk..

"Yata no kagami" guman naruto pelan,

Naruto membuat cahaya diantara kedua telapak tangannya dan cahaya tersebut membentuk sebuah jalur bercahaya yang memanjang kedepan,, kemudian tubuh naruto bercahaya dan pecah menjadi partikel berwarna kuning dan pecahan partikel tersebut melayang cepat mengikuti jalur cahaya yang dibuat naruto tadi..

Ditempat lain di gurun pasir.

Dua sosok berjubah hitam dengan hiasan awan merah dan seeokor burung aneh berwarna putih yang ekornya membungkus sebuah tubuh manusia, dan kalau dilihat, kedua sosok itu seperti sedang berdebat..

"Sudah kubilang tuan sasori, seni adalah sesuatu indah dan seni itu tidak abadi dan akan hancur, seperto seniku, seni adalah ledakan"

"Jangan banya bicara deidara, atau kau akan aku bunuh, artiannmu tentang deskripsi seni itu salah, seni itu abadi, seni itu tetap akan hidup walau, pembuatnya sudah mati"

Yah itulah sasori dan deidara, mereka saling beradu argument tentang arti seni dari pikiran mereka masing-masing, tanpa mengetahui bahwa tak jauh didepan mereka ada sesosok manusia berambut kuning, berjubah biru sedang menanti mereka….

* * *

STOP.

A/N: wordnya cuma 1,154 saja, memang super sedikit sih, maaf buat para pembaca yang minta dipanjangin wordnya.. kalian boleh menyalahkan saya.

Oh lupa. saya sudah memberikan beberapa 'clue' tentang kekuatan naruto. kalian akan tahu apa kekuatan naruto..

dan maaf kalo ini saya tidak membalas review kalian, karena saya harus cepat-cepat, sebelum ketahuan orang tua saya..

**NEXT chap**: pertarungan seni,

Review boleh, gak Review juga boleh..

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH BACA KARANGANKU.


	4. Chapter 4

13 Nopember 2013.

**Disclaimer Naruto**_:Orang jepang berinisial '**MK**'

**Disclaimer fiction_: **Vin'diesel No Giza

**warning_: **membingungkan.

* * *

A/N:

( **'wewewew' **) = dalam hati/pikiran.

( **"wewewew" **) = bicara biasa.

* * *

response to reviews:

A: sejak kapan poseidon hidup didunia ninja. kalo naruto jadi jinchuriki sanbi masih mending.

B: Dan sejak kapan saya cerita kalau poseidon itu hidup di dunia ninja?, perasaan saya tak pernah bilang gitu.

.

A: Kekuatannya pika-pik dan gura gura ya?

B: ya benar

.

A: Apa naruto nanti masuk akatuki?

B: kita lihat saja alurnya.

.

A:ceritain donk tentang gimana naruto ketemu dan berguru pd Poseidon!

B: bukan berguru sih, ya pasti akan ada cerita naruto bertemu dengan poseidon, tapi nanti.

.

A: naruto jadi penduduk suna kah?

B: Kemungkinan tidak.

.

A: Pendek amat ceritanya, tambahin lagi dong wordnya!

B: pilih mana? word banyak tapi tak menarik, atau word sedikit tapi menarik?

.

A:Apakah naruto bisa mengendalikan 5 elemen tanpa cakra?

B: tentu saja tidak bisa bos.

.

A: Apakah naruto akan berhasil membawa gaara kembali kedesanya apa gak?

B: sebagian jawaban akan terjawab chap ini.

.

A: Apa Naruto juga membenci Naruko? Kasihan Naruko kalo ikut dibenci juga, nggak tau apa-apa ikut dibenci saudaranya sendiri karena kesalahan orang tua!

B: dimohon baca chapter 1 lagi ya.

.

A: apakah fic ini ada romance nya kayak Narutox?..

B: Mengikuti alur.

* * *

Ditempat lain di gurun pasir.

Dua sosok berjubah hitam dengan hiasan awan merah dan seeokor burung aneh berwarna putih yang ekornya membungkus sebuah tubuh manusia, dan kalau dilihat, kedua sosok itu seperti sedang berdebat..

"Sudah kubilang tuan sasori, seni adalah sesuatu indah dan seni itu tidak abadi dan akan hancur, seperto seniku, seni adalah ledakan"

"Jangan banya bicara deidara, atau kau akan aku bunuh, artiannmu tentang deskripsi seni itu salah, seni itu abadi, seni itu tetap akan hidup walau, pembuatnya sudah mati"

Yah itulah sasori dan deidara, mereka saling beradu argument tentang arti seni dari pikiran mereka masing-masing, tanpa mengetahui bahwa tak jauh didepan mereka ada sesosok manusia berambut kuning, berjubah biru sedang menanti mereka….

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto POV

Aku mencarinya, kulihat sekelilingku yang hanya berupa pasir, walau aku tak 'mengenalnya', tapi aku sama dengannya, Bahkan mungkin hidupnya lebih sulit dariku.

' Adilkah untuknya ? ' kata perempuan yang bernama matsuri tadi terus terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiranku, itu memang tak adil menurutku, tiba-tiba memori masa laluku keluar di otakku, kenapa?, kenapa setiap ingin aku hapus ingatan itu semakin jelas dan malah terpatri kuat dalam pikiranku.

Gigiku bergemeretak, kutahan amarahku, aku harus fokus mencari orang itu.

Setelah sekian waktu aku mencarinya, kutemukan mereka, berjalan santai dan kuputuskan untuk langsung turun dan menghadang mereka,

Naruto POV End.

Naruto yang sekarang sudah ada didepan deidara dan sasori agak bingung karena naruto seperti diabaikan, dan naruto langsung menyapa mereka,

"Hai, bisakah aku membawa orang yang kalian bawa itu?" tanya naruto basa basi dengan tatapan kosong.

Mendengar itu, Sasori dan deidara yang masih adu mulut pun menghentikan acara mereka dan melihat orang yang menyapa mereka tadi..

'Musuh?. Orang biasa?' batin sasori dan deidara, mereka berdua hanya menyeringai melihat musuh yang mereka anggap berlevel '0'. _(Oh betapa salahnya mereka)._

Deidara pun menjawab dengan lagaknya…

"Ah tentu saja tidak bisa, ini kazekagemu? Dia harus kami bawa, kami ada urusan dengan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya heh, ikhlaskan saja, orang sepertimu bisa apa, pergilah sebelum kami bunuh".

"Kau punya 2 kesalahan dalam ucapanmu tadi, Pertama, dia bukan kazekageku, aku saja tak mengenalnya, Kedua, Aku memang orang biasa tapi-" Naruto menghentikan perkataannya lalu tersenyum menyeringai, jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ia arahkan ke kedua anggota akatsuki dan jari naruto bersinar..

"Mungkin akulah maut kalian" setelah mengatakan itu, naruto menembakkan sinar laser dari telunjuk tangannya..

Deidara dan sasori pun kaget, dengan reflek seorangninja kelas tinggi mereka menghindari sinar laser berwarna kuning yang mengarah kearah mereka.

Mereka bisa menghindar dari sinar itu dan sinar laser itu menghantam batu besar yang ada dibelakang mereka dan terjadi ledakan yang menghancurkan batu tersebut, sasori dan deidara terkejut bukan main.

Masih belum pulih dari rasa terkejutnya sasori dan deidara saling bertatapan dan mereka seperti bingung dan kembali menatap naruto.

"Siapa kau" Tanya sasori dengan suara serak-serak menakutkan.

Tak ada jawaban dari naruto.

Deidara yang kesalpun langsung melemparkan dua kunai kearah naruto, ,Naruto yang melihat dua kunai yang dilemparkan kearahnya hanya tetap diam saja, sedangkan yang deidara yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai.

'Mati kau'

Tanpa diduga dua kunai itu hanya menembus tubuh naruto dengan menyisakan bekas cahaya kuning ditempat tubuh naruto yang terkena kunai tadi. .

'A-apa, b-bagaimana bisa?' Tanya dalam hati dan deidar bersamaan.

"Kuberi tahu untuk kalian berdua, jangan pernah meremehkan orang biasa sepertiku, ingat itu" tutur naruto ke musuh yang ada didepan mereka dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan..

* * *

Sementara itu

KONOHA 04:00 A.M

Braakk,

Pintu mansion hokage digedor-gedor oleh seseorang yang kini nafasnya terengah-engah.

Dan tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok berambut kuning berantakan dengan jawah agak menyeramkan.

"Ada papa fugaku, masih kurang pagi untuk bertamu kerumah orang heh, ada apa?, awas saja kalau kau menggangguku tanpa informasi yang penting" Tanya yondaime yang agak marah karena tidurnya diganggu.

"hhah hhah, yondaime-sama, kita baru saja mendapat gulungan pesan dari desa suna, Dari bentuk segel gulungannya, ini merupakan keadaan darurat.. ini" kata fugaku terenga-engah tetapi masih dengan wajah khas uchiha dan langsung menyerahkan gulungan itu.

Minato yang sudah pulih dari rasa ngantuknya segera menerima gulungan itu dan lagsung membuka segel gulungan tersebut dan memulai membacanya.

Alis minato berkedut-kedut saat membaca gulungan tersebut dan tiba-tiba..

"Fugaku, kumpulkan tim 7 sekarang, aku akan membangunkan putriku, kita berkumpul di ruang hokage" perintah minato.

"Hn" tanpa banyak kata, fugaku pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semua tim 7 berkumpul di ruang kerja hokage.

"tou-san, ada apa sebenarnya, aku masih ngantuk nih" tak lain dan tak bukan yang bertanya itu adalah naruko.

Minato mengabaikannya dan…

"Kalian, Naruko,Sasuke,sakura,said dan kakashi kalian kuberi misi level S, untuk pergi kedesa suna sekarang.. misi kalian adalah penyelamatan kazekage yang diculik" perintah minato tegas.

"a-apa?. Ada apa, kenapa dengan gaara" Tanya naruko yang sekarang hatinya kacau karena sahabatnya.

"itu biar dijelaskan nanti di sana, sekarang aku akan mengirim kalian ke desa suna dengan hiraishinku" jawab minato yang kemudian disela oleh kakashi..

"maksud sensei dengan hiraishin?. Sensei harus menandai suatu benda untuk berpindah"

"akan kuberi tahu, pas waktu ada rapat di sunagakure beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku meninggalkan satu segel di salah satu rumah penduduk, sudah jangan basa-basi ini darurat kita harus member pertolongan pada aliansi desa kita" jelas minato

Mereka pun bergandengan tangan, minato memegang bahu kakashi, dan seketika itu mereka langsung menghilang.

**SKIP**

Akhirnya mereka langsung sampai di desa suna dalam waktu 5 detik.

"kupercayakan disini dengan kalian, aku harus kembali" setelah berkata begitu minato kembali menghilang,

Tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung pergi menuju kantor kazekage untuk penjelasan,

Setelah menerima penjelasan, mereka segera menyusul anggota akatsuki ntak bagaimanapun caranya karena sudah 5 jam yang lalu pertarungan dan penculikan itu terjadi, dan dapat dilihat dari sini, Naruko yang paling khawatir. TAPI, masih didalam desa suna mereka bingung karena hampir semua penduduk desa suna berdiri di bawah tebing pembatas, mereka seperti menunggu,

Dan akhirnya kakashi bertanya ke salah satu penduduk desa tersebut..

"ada apa tuan, kenapa kalian berdiri disini?"

Dan penduduk yang ditanya kakashi pun menjawab,

"kami sedang menunggu kazekage kami, kami percaya orang itu akn menyelamatkannya" kakashi yang mendengar itu kelihatan bingung, kemudian kakashi kembali menuju ke timnya.

"ada apa sensei, ayo cepat. Kita susul gaara" kata naruko yang tidak sabaran.

Kakashi yang melihat naruko menimang-nimang dalam hati, 'naruko adalah jinchuriki, kalau berurusan langsung dengan akatsuki pasti berbahaya, dan perkataan dari penduduk tadi membuatku penasaran, Dia? Dia siapa' dan akhirnya kakashi memutuskan..

"Kita tunggu kedatangan kazekage bersama para penduduk" dan keputusan itu tentu saja membuat naruko marah, tapi setelah di jelaskan kenapa kakashi bilang begitu, akhirnya naruko menurutinya, walau hatinya sangat bimbang.

Kembali ke tengah gurun pasir.

"Cih, kalau lemah, tetap saja lemah, kau akan segera mencicipi seni ledakanku, tuan sasori tolong minggir, biar aku yang mengurus anak ingusan ini" ucap deidara meremehkan, sasori tanpa sepatah kata dan burung yang membawa gaara pun menjauh.

Deidara yang sudah siap dengan tanah liat di kedua tangannya, tangan kanannya segera meremas tanah liat dan membentuk sebuah replica burung persis seperti yang mencengkram tubuh gaara.

POOFT

Burung yang dibuat deidara tadi membesar dalam asap, deidara langsung naik ke punggung burung buatannya tadi, setelah itu dia terbang ke atas, kemudian tangan kiri deidara

"hhehe, ayo kita bermain orang lemah" tangan kiri deidara kembali meremas tanah liat dan membentuk 5 buah replica burung phoenik berukuran kecil..

Kemudian deidara langsung melemparkan 5 burung tadi kearah naruto

POOFT

Semua burung yang tadinya kecil berubah menjadi lebih besar dan semakin cepat melesat kearah naruto.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, melihat itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan menghantamkan tangannya ke udara yang mengarah ke burung tersebut,,

BRAAKK.

KRAAKK KRAAKK KRAAKK

Udara yang dihantam tangan naruto retak. Deidara yang diatas dan sasori yang melihat itu dari jauh hanya menaikkan alis kanan matanya, ANEH.

BLUUMM

Tak ada satu detik, semua burung yang melesat kearah tiba-tiba meledak, dan burung yang ditumpangi deidara tiba-tiba lajunya melambat dan tubuhnaya membesar.

Deidara yang melihat itu dengan cepat dia segera melompat turun, dan benar saja, tak lama burung yang ditumpangi deidara terbelah dan meledak.

Deidara yang sudah turun dengan mulusnya ke tanah segera menatap naruto dengan senyuman khasnya..

"ah maaf telah meremehkanmu, baiklah aku akan melawanmu dengan sungguh sung -" sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, deidara mendengar suara sasori di otaknya.

'Deidara jangan gegabah, dia mungkin tak punya chakra dan dia pasti tak bisa menggunakan jurus ninja, tapi dia mempunyai sesuatu kekuatan yang aneh, berhati-hatilah Bodoh' ucap sasori dalam telepati memperingati.

"Hei teruskan kata-katamu, aku dengarkan kok, dan senimu tadi hebat, hebat digunakan untuk pesta kembang api?" ucap naruto yang dari tadi diam,

Agak lama kemudian, deidara masih merespon perkataan naruto.

"jangan sekali-kali kau menghina seniku, hehe, tak kusangka aku harus menggunakan 'C3' lagi" marah deidara dengan memelankan kata diakhir ucapannya, tetapi masih bias didengar oleh naruto, seraya mulut tangan kiri deidara memakan tanah liat untuk membuat bom lagi.

Mentaripun mulai menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur untuk menyinari pertempuran mereka.

Mata naruto kemudian menoleh kearah matahari tersebut, dan kemudian…

"waktumu untuk berpentas sudah habis" kata naruto lantang tanpa memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan deidara tapi dia 'tahu'.

"KATSU"

BLAAARRR

Bom C3 yang dilempar deidara yang menurutnya naruto tadi sedang 'lengah' Meledak, ledakannya sangat kuat sampai sampai tanah di sekitar ledakan bergetar, asap mengepul dan membumbung tinggi kelangit.

* * *

TEBING SUNAGAKURE

BUUMM

"Apa itu tadi" Tanya naruko, yang mendengar suara seperti ledakan hatinya sangat was-was, dia sangat jengkel, sekarang dia tak bias-apa-apa, hanya menunggu, pekerjaan yang membosankan untuk seorang 'putri dari konoha'.

"Mungkin itu suara petir yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan " balas kakashi, tetapi hatinya berkata lain.

* * *

Kembali Ke Pertempuran..

"Sudah selesai"

"Mudah sekali, ternyata bocah itu memang lemah, rugi, kenapa aku memakai C3 segala" ucap deidara meremehkan.

CLIINGG

Tiba-tiba ada sinar dari arah asap bekas ledakan tadi yang sangat menyilaukan mata,. Deidara dan sasori pun menutup matanya karena tak kuat dengan pancaran sinar aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

Dalam kegelapan matanya, Deidara dan sasori mendengar suara naruto yang menggema ditelinga mereka.

"sampai disini saja, kita akan bertemu lagi" Setelah ucapan itu berhenti, sinar yang menyilaukan tersebut perlahan-lahan juga menghilang.

Deidara dan sasori pun membuka matanya, dan mereka terkejut, karena burung buatan deidara yang membawa gaara telang menghilang tanpa bekas..

"Kita telah meremehkannya" ucap sasori dan deidara bersamaan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat dua sosok yang memakai jubah yang sama dengan sasori dan deidara, yang satu memakai topeng orange spiral dengan lubang di satu mata kanannya dan satu lagi orang yang seperti dimakan bunga venus.

"Kau melihatnya, apa kau tertarik ?" Ucap orang yang dimakan bunga venus.

"sangat menarik, Kali ini kita biarkan dulu ichibi lepas" jawab orang yang memakai topeng.

"Carilah informasi tentangnya" lanjutnya.

Kemudian kedua sosok tersebut menghilang.

**TBC.**

* * *

A/N: Maaf kalau lama, saya memang tidak bisa Update kilat, Dan untuk pertempuran di atas, Saya memang tidak memaksimalkan kekuatan mereka, dan saya juga sengaja menunjukkan sedikit kekuatan dari naruto. dan maaf wordnya cuma 2,028 saja.

Review boleh, gak Review juga boleh..

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH BACA KARANGANKU.


End file.
